Darkstalker
Darkstalker is a dragon spirit who was imprisoned in Salem's mind. History Darkstalker was a normal dragon spirit created from the night sky itself. He always lurked through the darkness and defeated any dark shadow spirits with his powers, sometimes including nightmares. Though every time he deafeated these spirits, he gained some of their darkness, causing him to slowly become evil. One day, he was captured and about to be imprisoned in the underworld, for he was loosing his mind and became a threat to the world. That was when a witch named Lady Scorpia came to his rescue, seeing that he could be a powerful ally in the fight against her sister, Lady Serpentine. He was extremely grateful for Scorpia rescuing him and glad agreed to becoming her ally and always serving her. Scorpia told him of the war against Serpentine, and he was completely willing to use his power to defeat her. But when they were about to confront the witch of snakes, he was paralyzed in their lair by an unknown spell. When he was finally able to move, he desperatley searched for his ally, who was nowhere to be found. Darkstalker searched the world and underworld for ten years, with no success. He decided that there would o be one person who knows where she is. He arrived in Serpentine's lair one night and commanded her to give him Scorpia's exact location. Serpentine refused and he took it as a challenge. After a close fight, Serpentine managed to use her magic to trap his spirit form in a flask. But she knew this was only temporary and he would reform and escape. She had an idea of how to imprison him in a way which could be useful to her. She woke her four year old son, Salem, up and took him to her spell room. Tired and confused, Salem kept asking her what was happening. And she only answered that there was no time to explain. She forced him to drink a potion that put him into a deep sleep. Then, she found a spell that was able to trap Darkstalker in Salem's mind. A small symbol that looked like a dragon in a circle appeared on the back of Salem's neck. A symbol that sealed Darkstalker in his mind. Once the spell worked, she entered his mind using a dreamvisitor. She then found a dizzy and confused Darkstalker. Upset that he had been defeated, he asked again where Scorpia's location was. Serpentine, taking advantage of her new prisoner, decided to make a deal with him. She would tell him Scorpia's location if he would tell her all of Scorpia's secrets and plans. Refusing to betray his ally, he begged her for another way. Serpentine then told him that he was currently trapped in her son's mind. And she said that if he could help encourage and make him into the evil and powerful son she wanted, she would give him Scorpia's location, but he would have to stay in Salem's mind so she can keep an eye on him. He reluctantly agreed, knowing that this was the only way that he would not betray Scorpia. Now, he talks to Salem as a voice in his mind, telling him to obey Serpentine and encouraging him to become evil. But he often yells at him and gets upset when Salem refuses. He is always looking for hints to Scorpia's location, and after ten more long years, he has found it. Appearance Darkstalker has black scales and looks like he is actually a shadow. He often has what looks like black smoke surrounding him all the time which makes him look like the spirit he is. He has sharp fangs and claws which make him look terrifying. He has piercing silver eyes with small silver teardrop scales in the corners of them. He is often decorated with silver jewelry such as bracelets, necklaces, armbands, tail bands, wing decorations, and one earring. All of this was taken away when he was imprisoned. Personality Darkstalker is very cold and rude towards others. But he is fiercely loyal to his ally, Scorpia. He is constantly full of hatred and loathing because of his imprisonment and tries to take it out on Salem. Trivia * Darkstalker is based off of a character by the same name in Wings of Fire by Tui T. Sutherland * Picture from http://xthedragonrebornx.deviantart.com/art/Darkstalker-T-Shirt-Design-627234952 Category:Males Category:Crystal Aurora Category:Evil